Secrets
by I try
Summary: Kyuubi was sealed in a girl who grows up disguised as a boy Naruto to protect herself. [Chapter 5!]
1. Prologue

Summary  
  
Kyubi was sealed in a girl who from young disguised as a boy named Uzumaki Naruto to protect herself. As Naruto finds himself attracted to someone, will he reveal the secret? Or will someone find out his secrets first?   
  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Obviously Naruto and co. isn't mine. Otherwise what am I doing here!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
S e c r e t s  
  
Prologue  
  
The Angel  
  
  
  
He paused before the door, a sense of apprehension swept over him. The old man was wearing his usual red robe with white coat but smudged with dirt, dust and blood, the hat with 'fire' painted on it was also missing. Instead of his usual relaxed face, the present one was plagued with deep worry and fatigue.   
  
  
  
The Kyubi - has it finally been vanquished? Will all terror lie to rest? Uncertainty erupted in his inner self and slightly trembling, he pushed open the door quietly and slowly - as if a single sound will cause an avalanche of catastrophes. The dim room was illuminated by a strange glow and crying emanated from the inner room. Cautiously, he parted the curtain that separated the room from the main one. He could see a baby girl crying loudly while a man lay slumped on the ground - eyes closed forever, expression peaceful, as though he had just fallen into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
The old man closed his eyes, willing himself to keep his composure as pain stabbed his heart. He had lost yet another comrade, one so dear to him. Taking a few gulps of air, he opened his eyes and brought his attention to the infant.  
  
  
  
" Quiet.. Little one.." He whispered and much to his surprise, the baby compromised, staying silent.   
  
  
  
The baby lay on the white cloth encircled by lighted white candles, stark naked yet angel like, almost ethereal, beautiful and unmarred except for the distinct blood-red spiral seal at her abdomen. He trod to the altar and bent to pick up the baby. Patting the little one, he smiled warmly as he melted at the sight of the tousled blond ringlets framing her heart shaped face and her eyes so startlingly deep blue.  
  
  
  
" The resemblance is uncanny." He muttered under his breath.   
  
  
  
As the old man turned to make his exit out of the room, he cast a long look at the fallen man.  
  
  
  
" Don't worry, the Fourth. I'll take care of her and make sure she grows up to be the hero you wanted her to be." He spoke determined.  
  
  
  
Throwing one last glance, he turned his head and closed the door resoundingly behind him. As he walked down the long, dark corridor, he sighed.  
  
  
  
/I've to tell the rest the news and settle the funeral. /   
  
  
  
He tried to imagine the looks of people when he broke the news. Will there be looks of sorrow? Or will it be joy?  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, he swept away all his careless thoughts and looked at the infant, peacefully sleeping in his arms. He walked out of the building, thankful that on one else was there. Crossing the forest, he craned his neck to glance at the sky.   
  
  
  
/The sky is still so dark even after the battle. /  
  
  
  
He watched the infant carefully and mused.  
  
  
  
" Hmm.. I need to name you, Little One."  
  
  
  
He thought for a few moments, frowning.  
  
  
  
" What about Kaede?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head, pausing.  
  
  
  
" Yukie? Asari? Minara?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head. It didn't seem right. He frowned deeply, twitching his eyebrow, frustrated.  
  
  
  
" No, it's no good."  
  
  
  
Overhead, the clouds started to clear and the first ray of sunlight fell onto him and the baby, seemingly engulfing them in brightness and warmth. Gradually, a broad smile appeared on the old man's face as enlightenment finally dawned on him.   
  
  
  
" Hikari."  
  
  
  
" May you be the light that will shine on people in times of darkness. Be strong and grow well."  
  
  
  
As he spoke, he raised his arms out to hold the little angel in mid-air.  
  
  
  
" Ne, Hikari?" He smiled.  
  
  
  
Giving yet another sigh, he straightened suddenly, his eyes took on a resolute glint as he walked to his abode.   
  
  
  
On reaching his abode, he motioned to his servant.  
  
  
  
" Tsuki, take the child to mistress. Tell no one anything." He ordered.   
  
  
  
" Yes, master."   
  
  
  
Taking care not to rouse the child, she gently reached out and walked softly to the living quarters. The old man mumbled in approval and proceeded to his room to change into a fresh robe. Looking out from the tower window that overlooked the Leaf Village, he massaged his aching shoulders at the same time.  
  
  
  
The destruction of the battle was visible. Houses had been struck down by the blast, walls swept away, shutters and window frames ripped off and smashed. The heart of the village where the post office, bazaar and eateries once stood, was no longer visible. The stricken village was strewn with wreckage. Protruding from the debris were smashed crockery, parts of broken furniture, bits of wood and debris from mixed buildings.   
  
  
  
At the base of the tower, the population of Konoha was waiting impatiently. Noticing the crowd, he picked up his hat from his desk and adjusted it on his head before heading downstairs.  
  
  
  
" It'll be a long difficult day."  
  
  
  
As soon as the third Hokage appeared, an impenetrable silence hung in the air. The atmosphere was electrifying and intense with sobriety. The old man stared at the villagers for a full minute. And every second, he could feel himself growing older and wearier.   
  
  
  
Bracing himself, he cleared his throat and started. " The demon fox had been subdued and was sealed in a newborn baby."  
  
  
  
Looking at the faces of the villagers, he could see signs of relief. Holding his hand up for their attention, he added sadly and regretfully, " The Fourth Hokage died in the sealing."  
  
  
  
There was a deadly hush after he made the announcement. Silence blanketed the village as all became subdued by the news. After a long moment, a jounin asked, " Then Hokage-sama, who is the vessel of the demon?"  
  
  
  
As if something snapped, the villagers started speaking in hushed whispers.  
  
  
  
" That will be a secret for now. I strongly discourage any of you to find out who is the vessel. It will be told in time to come." He said sternly.  
  
  
  
/No one must know who is the vessel of the Kyubi. /   
  
  
  
/No one must hurt her. /  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
  
  
So what do you think? Acceptable? Naruto will make his first appearance soon. Maybe in one or two chapters' time. Hikari will transform into Naruto. Should young Hikari meet the other characters before she become Naruto? Who should be the someone that Naruto finds himself attracted? I'm open to all suggestions. So say something! Thanks for reading. Meanwhile, go and review! Review! Review! Review!   
  
Till next chap, ja-nei~  
  
  
  
  
  
S-Chan 


	2. Set Adrift on Memory Bliss

Disclaimer  
  
Naruto and co. doesn't belong to me.   
  
  
  
I'm back! Now on to the story.   
  
Chapter one   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
S e c r e t s  
  
Set Adrift on Memory Bliss  
  
  
  
" Tsuki-chan! Come quickly!"   
  
  
  
The young girl chirped impatiently at her guardian, waving frantically as she skipped along playfully in the fields of bush clover and hay scented grass, her hair disheveled by the light breeze and cheeks rosy from the running. Redbreast robins whistled from a nearby croft while gathering swallows twittered in the skies. The summer was ending and the air wafting with mellow aroma brought in the feel of imminent autumn.   
  
  
  
" Careful! Hikari-chan!"   
  
  
  
Tsuki ran after the vivacious girl, frolicking amid the long grass. She looked fondly at the three-year-old who was discovering everything around her with a headful of golden curls and a cheerful chuckle. Hikari of sweet round cheeks, chubby hands and sturdy legs. She was always happy and smiling and content wherever she was. Especially now, on rare occasions that she was allowed out of the house.   
  
  
  
Unexpectedly, in the tranquility of the fields, from a nearby spot, heart-wrenching sobs were heard. Hikari cocked her ear to the source and listened, slightly frowning.   
  
  
  
" There's someone crying, Tsuki-chan." She commented, sotto voce, as if she stumbled upon a great secret. Tsuki moved nearer and looked closely at the child. The boy with long raven hair bound by a white strip was sitting forlornly on a boulder, crying bitterly. And Tsuki recognized him.   
  
  
  
/Hyuga Neji. /  
  
  
  
/It's no wonder. His father had just died. /  
  
  
  
/The fate of Hyuga branch family... /  
  
  
  
" Shall we comfort him?" Hikari tugged at her guardian's sleeve.  
  
  
  
" No, Hikari. Just leave him - "   
  
  
  
It was too late. Hikari had already advanced towards the boy.   
  
  
  
/She is still as impetuous as ever. /  
  
  
  
The approaching footsteps caused the boy to lift his head. The girl almost gasped when she saw his eyes that were white and plainly very hostile. Hardly daunted, she showed oblivion to the boy's forbidding countenance as she sat beside him.   
  
  
  
" Onii-chan? Why did you cry?" Hikari asked innocently.   
  
  
  
The boy was silent for a long moment before shaking his head wistfully.   
  
  
  
" My father died," came the plaintive voice.   
  
  
  
" Died?" The girl's eyes clouded in confusion.   
  
  
  
To the girl, carefully sheltered from the harsh realities of the cold hard world, 'death' is a word not easily grasped.   
  
  
  
Tsuki was surprised that Neji didn't push the girl away. Ever since the death of his father, the boy had become withdrawn and gruff, a shadow of his former self. He was curt and cool to everyone and his painful loss and hatred further exacerbated by the inflicted scar on his forehead.   
  
  
  
" When people die, they go to heaven." He replied after pondering for a while.  
  
  
  
" Heaven?"   
  
  
  
" My papa and mama are there too," Hikari added.  
  
  
  
Gazing at the sky, the girl spoke longingly, " It must be beautiful up there. Oji-san always tells me that I'll see them one day but not for a very long, long time."  
  
  
  
The boy turned sharply and scrutinized the girl carefully.  
  
  
  
/How could a little girl like her speak like this? /  
  
  
  
The girl looked at him earnestly, " Onii-chan, don't cry. I'm sure your papa is happy up there."  
  
  
  
" How do you know?" The boy asked incredulously.  
  
  
  
" Because my papa and mama are happy up there. And they are watching over me."  
  
  
  
" So I'm sure your papa is watching you up there too."   
  
  
  
A sweet smile graced the girl's face as she reasoned.   
  
  
  
Sunlight ebbed away as barred clouds drifted in the soft-dying day. It was only then that Tsuki realized it was already late in the day.   
  
  
  
" Hikari! We need to go!" She hollered.  
  
  
  
" Hai..."   
  
  
  
Hikari stood up and beamed at Neji, then waved goodbye as she ran to her guardian.   
  
  
  
Neji looked up the sky as a sensation of serenity claimed him.   
  
  
  
/Otou-san... /  
  
  
  
As the boy dusted his pants and glanced around, he caught sight of a dainty lace handkerchief. Picking it up, he inspected it and saw a 'H' embroidered at one corner. Carefully folding the cloth, the boy tucked it securely in his pocket.  
  
  
  
/Hmmm... /  
  
  
  
/Hikari... huh... /   
  
  
  
Slowly, a smile flitted through his face. And shortly as darkness fell, the boy disappeared under the mask of the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oji-san," the girl whined and pouted, " I haven't been outside for a long time!"   
  
  
  
" Ever since Yuki left, I have never step out the house."  
  
  
  
" Please! Can I go out?"  
  
  
  
" No. Tsuki is not around."   
  
  
  
" But I'm four year old now, I can take care of myself."  
  
  
  
" Oji-san?" Hikari pled, hands clasped with a hopeful expression.   
  
  
  
The old man shook his head, arms crossed. He watched closely the girl in front of him. The baby he brought back four years ago had grown into a wispy little thing. The impish smile, the big blue eyes, the shinning little face had won everyone's hearts in the household. And to the third Hokage and his wife, she was the apple in their eyes.   
  
  
  
With their sons all grown up and moved out to lead their own lives, the house had become desolate but the arrival of the little girl had livened up the place and warmed their hearts immensely.  
  
  
  
However the secret she carried, only he, his wife and trustworthy Tsuki knew. To the servants and others who had encountered Hikari, they would explain prudently that Hikari was a niece of his wife and they were taking care of her while her parents were away.   
  
  
  
" Just let her go out and play for a while. It'll do no harm. Besides a child should go outdoors more often. They'll be healthier this way rather than cooping up in the house all day." A woman said matter-of-factly.   
  
  
  
" Yay! I can go out and play!"  
  
  
  
A broad grin spread across the young child's face as she hopped up and down, whooping for joy. Then she darted forward and threw her arms around the waist of the woman.  
  
  
  
" Oba-san. You're the best!" Hikari craned up and smiled at the woman.   
  
  
  
She looked down at the child lovingly, patting her head as she knelt in front of her, holding out her pinkie finger.   
  
  
  
" Hikari-chan. Promise me that you will behave. Don't go to places with many people. And don't t -."  
  
  
  
" And don't tell anyone what's my name or who I am." Hikari finished, grinning proudly.   
  
  
  
The woman smiled, " Come back before dinner, promise?"  
  
  
  
The little girl nodded solemnly and tugged the woman's finger with her own. Then she skipped out of the house, waving back before disappearing about the corner.   
  
  
  
" Is it really all right?"   
  
  
  
The old man touched his chin worriedly.  
  
  
  
" She will take care of herself."   
  
  
  
She reassured her companion.   
  
  
  
Sarutobi Kasumi was dressed simply in a dark blue kimono, her graying hair pulled back in a neat bun behind. Despite her age, she had attractive brown eyes with wrinkles at the corners, hinting that she laughed a lot and had a sense of humor, and belied her frail-looking frame, she radiated a sense of confidence and poise.   
  
  
  
" Well, I got to check on the dinner."   
  
  
  
She left, leaving the man still thoughtful.   
  
  
  
He walked to his study, opened the cupboard and took out a box, which he placed on the desk. Taking out the crystal ball, he activated it and watched silently as images appeared.   
  
  
  
Hikari capered around the garden, gleeful as she breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the newfound freedom. A warm glow swelled in her as she basked in the warm sunshine. Gentle breeze played lovingly amongst the trees and flowers rioted in the pasture as they blossomed, splendid and sprightly in the embrace of the spring. She marveled at the wonderful panoramic view, unraveling before her while she sighed happily, stretching her body lazily. Glancing around, she spotted a clump of daises.   
  
  
  
" White daises! "   
  
  
  
" That's Oji-san's and my favorite flower. I shall bring some home."  
  
  
  
Hikari tugged hard at the stalk and finally breaking it.   
  
  
  
" That's not the way. The petals will all fall off before you reach home."   
  
  
  
A disapproving voice rang out from behind. Quickly, Hikari turned around, startled by the interruption to see the source of the voice was a girl, around her age. She had short light blond hair, with strands of hair clipped neatly by the side. Her eyes peered at Hikari curiously.   
  
  
  
" What's your name?" She asked.   
  
  
  
Hikari fidgeted uneasily as she looked around, thinking hard what to say.  
  
  
  
/I can't tell. /  
  
  
  
/I promised. A promise is a promise. I can't break it. /  
  
  
  
/What should I do? /   
  
  
  
Hikari's cheeks burned as she stuttered. "I..."  
  
  
  
Sensing the other girl's misgivings, the teal-eyed girl rattled nonchalantly, " Well I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you."   
  
  
  
If Ino found the girl strange, she did not say anything.   
  
  
  
" As I was saying just now, that's not the way you pluck a flower."  
  
  
  
Ino moved closer to Hikari and bringing out a knife, she cut the stalk deftly.   
  
  
  
" Do it this way, your flowers can last several days."   
  
  
  
" Amazing. How do you know so much?" Hikari exclaimed, fascinated.  
  
  
  
" My family opens a flower shop." She declared proudly.   
  
  
  
Looking around, Ino viewed the flowers surrounding them.   
  
  
  
"Look! That's a bluebell!" She nudged Hikari excitedly.  
  
  
  
Her enthusiasm rubbed off on Hikari and soon they were laughing together as they explored the pastures.  
  
  
  
"Wow..."  
  
  
  
" This flower is so fun. Look!"   
  
  
  
Hikari blew the dandelion hard and tiny puffs of white floated around them.  
  
  
  
" Let me try... Hmm... Beautiful..."   
  
  
  
Before long the sky around them was surrounded by the snow-like flowers which were carried high up in the sky as the wind blew while they danced and twirled in merriment among the blossoms. The pastures resounded with the two girls' giggles as they explored the different flowers while Ino taught Hikari their names.  
  
  
  
Soon as the sun set, the few thin strips of clouds on the horizon turned shimmering gold, with the sky all rosy and salmon-pink. They lay side by side, in comfortable silence as they looked up the sky, admiring nature's glorious beauty.   
  
  
  
" Hey... I have never seen you around. You just move here?"   
  
  
  
" No... It's just that I am not allowed to go out too often." Hikari said sadly, voice barely a whisper.  
  
  
  
" It's a pity. I'm sure my friends would have like you very much."   
  
  
  
"Really? "   
  
  
  
A pinkish tinge appeared on Hikari's cheeks.  
  
  
  
" Definitely."   
  
  
  
Ino grinned at the girl.   
  
  
  
" Let's go home..."  
  
  
  
From the top of the mound, Ino waved as Hikari watched until she lost sight of Ino's silhouette. Then Hikari headed home, her face brightened with a brilliant smile and in her hand, white daisies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari sat on a bench, humming softly and swinging her legs beneath it. On her lap was her lunch. Oji-san and Oba-san had allowed her to eat outdoors today.   
  
  
  
She had never wondered why her guardians were always so protective. She could not figure out the reason why she must not tell others her name or anything about herself. Neither was she too sure why she must lie whenever she sees strangers nor the fact that she had to keep away from them. But to Hikari, all these questions and subtleties were nothing. And all she cared about was to play and be happy. And she was happy. She had made meet people, like Ino, Yuki and even the strange boy she spotted crying. Never mind that she had met them only for brief moments. All that mattered was that they left something behind in her tender heart - the antidote to her loneliness. Even her guardians seemed to relent when they saw how happy she was and had allowed the girl to come out more often. She was in sheer bliss now and enthralled, cherishing the moment as she sat humming.   
  
  
  
"Hmmm... Nice..."   
  
  
  
She licked her lips as she checked out the contents of her bento. Above the pearl white rice, crispy tempura prawns were arranged evenly, accompanied by fried tofu whose outer coat a golden yellow while the interior snowy white and topped with a sweet-smelling thick sauce. While Hikari examined her bento, a boy was ogling hungrily at the lunch box and its savory contents.  
  
  
  
"Can I have some?" The plump boy muttered, " Your bento looks delicious."   
  
  
  
It was evident the boy in front of her loved food and it showed in a stomach bursting to get out of his shorts and in the rolls of fat below his chin.   
  
  
  
The boy blushed deep red as he stammered, " May... I...?"   
  
  
  
"Of course. Oba-san prepared it for me. Have some. "   
  
  
  
She patted at the seat besides her, motioning the boy to join her.   
  
  
  
" I'm Choji. What's your name?"  
  
  
  
" Try some." She stuffed a tempura in his mouth, hoping to change the topic.   
  
  
  
" It's rr-r-eal-ly good."  
  
  
  
The boy mumbled, cramming more tempura into his mouth.   
  
  
  
" Do you know of any playground nearby? I want to play a swing."  
  
  
  
The corpulent boy nodded, pointing at a direction, as he stuffed more food into his already filled mouth, relishing it greatly. The girl sat thoughtful as she recalled how much she enjoyed when Yuki brought her to the playground last time.  
  
  
  
"Then I'm going there," She said joyfully, hopping off the bench as she romped in the direction. But the boy grabbed her sleeve abruptly, eyes wide and fearful as he shook his head vehemently.   
  
  
  
" What?"   
  
  
  
The girl looked at the boy amusedly.   
  
  
  
" I'll just play for a while. Then I'll come back soon."  
  
  
  
The boy shook his head even more aggressively, as he tried to gobble and swallow his food quickly.  
  
  
  
" Ta-lies... C-ang..."   
  
  
  
He tried to articulate unsuccessfully, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.  
  
  
  
" I don't know what you're saying. See you later."   
  
  
  
" Wait... There are..."   
  
  
  
Before Choji could finish, the girl was already out of sight.  
  
  
  
/Oh no. /   
  
  
  
He gulped and looked down at the ground nervously.  
  
  
  
/This is not good. /  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to all readers and of course, the reviewers!!!! You guys rocks!! I'm so happy, so happy... All your suggestions are considered. Hope this chapter didn't come out too badly. Well, to tell you the truth, Neji wasn't meant to come out so early. Hmm... But by popular demand, I added him here in this chapter. So Neji fans, hope you're happy. As for pairings, don't be too expectant. Cos' I'm going to explore the relationships between different characters first, pairings come later. So don't take it as a NejiHika pairing. Things might just change. *Wicked laughter* Well, Naruto will make his appearance next chap. Any last words to add before Hikari turns into Naruto?   
  
What should you do now? Of course, go and review...   
  
Thank you so much. *A wide toothy grin*  
  
  
  
Ja ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
S-Chan 


	3. Sing to the Dawn

Especially for two friends who will be reading, wishing them happy belated birthday.  
  
Best wishes and thanks a lot for your support... =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Naruto and co. doesn't belong to me.   
  
  
  
  
  
Here we go.  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
S e c r e t s  
  
Sing to the Dawn  
  
  
  
" There! That's the swing!"   
  
  
  
Hikari squealed in delight when she caught sight of the playground. The swings and seesaws stood in the middle of the square, alongside the pine benches that are dispersed about haphazardly. The sturdy oaks rendered a delicious coolness from the scorching sun that shone overhead ruthlessly in the midsummer sky as their branches stretched out, shading the ground beneath. Hikari sprinted to the spot excitedly and claimed one of the swings. Soon, she swung higher and higher, intoxicated with satisfaction as she felt invigorating wind blow against her cheeks and whipped the sheets of blond hair around her head.   
  
  
  
Unknown to her, danger lurked in the air, concealed nicely by the serene atmosphere as several pairs of eyes looked on with an evil glint.   
  
  
  
" Good. There's a new prey."  
  
  
  
" We shall have some fun today..."  
  
  
  
Slowly walking from his hiding place, a boy about twelve made his way to the unsuspecting girl, then gripped the rope tight. Hikari turned her chin up and looked in bewilderment at the boy who caused the swing's abrupt halt. A twinge of annoyance flashed across her face as she got off the swing.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
  
She demanded, irked that her pleasure was deprived. Wordlessly, the boy glared at her, his dark eyes riveted on her tiny form. She fidgeted uncomfortably as her eyes darted around impatiently. Then suddenly, from the tall grass, several teens shabbily dressed in soiled clothes emerged. All of them taunting with malicious smiles plastered on their faces. For a second or two, Hikari cowered and appalled in a corner as she stepped back away from the advancing mob.  
  
  
  
One came to a stop in front of her, his arms crossed. He had a surly face with a bull-neck, overhanging temples and his hair was cut close all around his head. There was something menacing about him: squat, muscular and aggressive. He sneered, " What are you doing here at our playground?"   
  
  
  
" Your playground? "   
  
  
  
She questioned, her eyebrows furrowed into a crease. Indignantly, she retorted, " It's not yours, anyone can come and play!"   
  
  
  
Her reply caused the others to cackle with cruel laughter as they scoffed at her.  
  
  
  
" Thinks she is the princess, huh?"   
  
  
  
The same boy who seemed to be the leader turned to relate to his gang.   
  
  
  
" It's ours because we say so."   
  
  
  
A high-pitched voice chided as a girl stepped out from the group. She was plump and her face was large with her lower lips protruded beyond the upper one.   
  
  
  
Behind her, their leader mocked, " How shall we entertain our princess?"   
  
  
  
A ripple of fear ran up her spine and she shivered in spite of the sweltering heat.  
  
  
  
" What do you want to do?"  
  
  
  
" Play."   
  
  
  
Terror gripped her whole being as she felt her skin become cold and clammy. To her horror, the others swarmed around her before she could even conclude what to do at that moment in time. Hikari tried to wriggle away but angry hands pulled her back. They were punching her, slapping her and hurling words of abuse.   
  
  
  
The surly-faced leader grabbed hold of her arm but she yanked it away. In a quick movement, he clutched her wrists easily with one hand. With his free hand, he rammed his elbow into her belly. The other laughed harshly as they took turns to throw relentless punches and kicks at her.   
  
  
  
" Let me go!"  
  
  
  
" Let me go!"   
  
  
  
She screamed, her cries growing feeble each time. She stared hard at the repulsive faces around her and gritted her teeth. Her eyes flashed with resentment as she bit her lower lip, drawing blood, trying her best to restrain her tears. She was powerless and frantic with terror.   
  
  
  
Suddenly a curious sensation overcame her. An invisible ball of aura enveloped her, seemingly going to devour her and burn her. Beneath her blouse, the seal burned fiery red and stung her abdomen. For an instant, her eyes narrowed and turned red before changing back to their original blue hue.   
  
  
  
/What's that? /  
  
  
  
/Don't come near me. /  
  
  
  
/Help! /  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At another corner of Konoha, in his study, the third Hokage was busy poring over his heap of scrolls and documents. Scratching his head absent-mindedly from time to time, he recalled something.  
  
  
  
/I wonder what's Hikari doing? /  
  
  
  
Then from his drawer, he extracted the crystal ball and peered into it. He gave a strangled cry as the crystal ball fell from his grasp and instantly like a bolt of lightning, he was out of his window.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a step closer to Hikari, the same girl rose above as she bent and looked down.   
  
  
  
" Nice blond hair. "  
  
  
  
She stated merely as her pudgy hand reached out and pulled her hair. Hikari screamed in pain, much to the contentment of the girl. With the energy from her fury and fear, Hikari gave a tight slap across her ugly face. The girl stared at Hikari with mock horror as her face turned to the color of molten lava and her eyes flashed angrily. She grabbed hold of her face in an iron grip with her fingers and struck her cheek with her palm. Then her hand stretched out again, set poised like talons of an eagle to deliver another blow. Hikari's eyes widened and closed, bracing for the attack as the ball of red encompassing her seemed to intensify and pulsate.  
  
  
  
But the slap never came.   
  
  
  
A boy garbed in blue and white had restrained the hand. Except for his eyes, which were sweeping around as he surveyed the scene, the boy stood still and proud. He was practicing his shadow shuriken nearby when he heard dissonance of voices and screams, which caught his attention. And he was glad that he had stepped in. One glimpse at the girl, he knew she would be seriously hurt if he didn't.  
  
  
  
" It's a Uchiha brat. Can I help you?"  
  
  
  
The burly leader spoke in a loud and authoritative voice, swinging his dagger to and forth between his hands threateningly. In a low tone, he added, " Don't disturb our enjoyment."   
  
  
  
Then, he lunged forward to grab the boy. However, the youngster was a step faster. He flipped neatly to land behind him and pinned him to the ground but the burly leader tossed and pushed the lighter boy away. All of a sudden, there was a rush of wind as another newcomer pressed a kunai against his throat and quietly murmured, " Could I?"  
  
  
  
The leader turned pale and trembled as his knees went soft and fell down in a swoon.   
  
  
  
" Leave!"   
  
  
  
He uttered as others scurried away like chickens.   
  
  
  
Hikari rose shakily to her feet, staggering and struggling to stand. She pressed her bleeding arm to her body as she lurched unsteadily again.  
  
  
  
" Here."   
  
  
  
The younger boy passed over his handkerchief. Hikari widened her eyes that were glassed with fear, still rooted to the ground. Her eyes were unseeing as she stared blankly ahead.  
  
  
  
/What that red thing just now? /  
  
  
  
/It's going to get me. /  
  
  
  
/Why are they hurting me? /   
  
  
  
/I must get away. /  
  
  
  
/Run /  
  
  
  
/Run /  
  
  
  
/Run /  
  
  
  
The boy looked at the girl, face bloodstained and paled and body covered all over with bright red bruises and welts. And when she enlarged her eyes, he gaped at them, mesmerized by the bottomless blue orbs.   
  
  
  
/What a beautiful eyes /  
  
  
  
As he droned on his thoughts, a rustle of leaves brought back his attention and he found himself staring at an empty spot. The wounded blue-eyed girl was gone.   
  
  
  
" What are you staring at? "  
  
  
  
He shook his head.   
  
  
  
"You know I rarely train with you so stop wasting time and continue training."   
  
  
  
His brother ranted, dressed similarly in blue and white except his hair was long and tied back in a long ponytail.   
  
  
  
He nodded and left with his brother, turning his head to glance at the spot where the girl last stood, his mind still thoughtful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Apprehension.   
  
  
  
Distress.   
  
  
  
Terror.   
  
  
  
Fear.   
  
  
  
Multitude of emotions pursued one another mercilessly in her head. She was too grief-stricken, too shocked to feel. Ran and ran, she did blindly until she seek refuge in the forest. The towering grand canopy built up with leaves was a display of fitfully rich foliage, so dense that the sunlight could not filter through the green living mass of foliage. The forest was silent as if a blanket was covered over, snuffing all sounds.   
  
  
  
\Pant \  
  
  
  
Hikari continued running, too terrified to stop or to look back. Before long she arrived at the heart of the woods. The silence became more frightening than before, strangely and terribly still. She was anxious with dread as she watched the flickering sinister shadows loom around her. It was a dark and gloomy place that only further aggravated her trepidation. So preoccupied that she did not notice that she was running headlong into someone.   
  
  
  
\Bam \  
  
  
  
Her blue eyes widened in recognition of the elderly man in front of her. A wave of relief swept over her. She flung herself into his arms as rivers of tears poured down her face as she tried to utter a few words but they were incoherent. He hugged the girl and gave her a squeeze.  
  
  
  
"Daijoubu... Hikari..."  
  
  
  
She bawled loudly into the old man's robe, whimpering. Sometime later, her body turned limp and slid from his clasp. Quickly, he lifted her and started for his residence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kasumi peeled off the torn, blood-soaked dress and winced when she saw how battered she was. Her heart broke as she lightly pressed the clean cloth on the dark red marks that were turning shades of purple. He looked at the delirious figure lying on the bed, his creased face was grim and eyes blazing with worry and anger. The man only put his finger to his mouth motioning her to be silent as they left the room.   
  
  
  
/The Kyubi's chakra had leaked just now. /  
  
  
  
/It's indeed too volatile in such a small vessel. /  
  
  
  
/What should I do? /  
  
  
  
/How do I contain the immense chakra of the Kyubi? /  
  
  
  
Deep in the night, she tossed and trashed in the bed, wrestling with the nightmares that hounded her as the earlier incident unfolded in her mind again and again.   
  
  
  
They are hitting her again. Punching. Kicking. It felt as though an infinite number of daggers piercing through her repeatedly. It hurts. It really does.   
  
  
  
The room was covered by an eerie red glow, as a bubble of burning red seemed to encase the unconscious girl like a cell. She hit and hammered at the curved wall but to no avail. It's devouring her, coming at her. The bubble around her swelled and throbbed, its energy leaking out caused the objects in the room to vibrate violently.   
  
  
  
She is coming again. Stretching out her hand. Reaching out to attack.   
  
  
  
/Get away from me! Don't hurt me please. /   
  
  
  
/Let me go! /  
  
  
  
She smiles wickedly and her hand smacks hard on her face.   
  
  
  
Something in her ruptured as her control slipped away. In split seconds, the ball erupted, sending massive power to all sides. Everything in the room that could smash, split, break, snap flew into pieces with terrific force. This was followed by a seemingly interminable sinister silence that was shattered by the girl who woke up sobbing, drenched with sweat and paralyzed with fear.   
  
  
  
The cacophony sent the third Hokage and Kasumi running to her room. As they witnessed the destruction in stunned horror, he was silent with his thoughts while she hugged the girl, soothing her fears away. Conveniently, they had always been cautious to isolate the girl's room from the rest of the inhabitants and fortunately they did. It would have been disastrous if the others got the knowledge of the stir. Should the villagers know of the destructive powers she possessed, they will never let her live.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come, little bird."  
  
  
  
" Come here."  
  
  
  
She coaxed the bird gently, patiently and it fluttered down and perched on her finger.   
  
  
  
" Little bird, are you happy?"  
  
  
  
The bird cocked its head, as if trying to understand what the human was telling her. She stroked the feathers as the bird pecked her finger lightly. But a sudden pattering of footstep caused it to take off to the sky.  
  
  
  
" Hikari."  
  
  
  
She turned around abruptly, shocked by the sudden showing of the third Hokage.   
  
  
  
" Ojii-san."   
  
  
  
He observed her closely. Something had changed ever since the day. It was hard not to worry about her. She had an appearance of fragility, as if the wind would blow her away. She needed to protect herself.  
  
  
  
" Hikari, do you want to train?"  
  
  
  
" Train?"   
  
  
  
She asked confusedly.   
  
  
  
" Yes, I'll teach you some ninja skills."  
  
  
  
The girl thought for a while. She remembered the boy who was barely older than her yet could fend off her attackers easily. She had felt so useless. So weak.   
  
  
  
/I must be stronger. /  
  
  
  
/I'll not let them beat me again. /  
  
  
  
/I can protect myself. /   
  
  
  
" Yes."   
  
  
  
She nodded and clenched her fist.  
  
  
  
/I must become stronger. /  
  
  
  
/At all cost. /  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You've to mold your chakra first. Then control the required amount. After that you formed the seal like this. "  
  
  
  
The old man demonstrated.   
  
  
  
"Huh? I don't understand, Ojii-san."  
  
  
  
She frowned, trying to take in what the old man said.   
  
  
  
The old man sighed exasperated, for this was the fifth time he repeating that.  
  
  
  
" It's almost the same when you try to do Bunshin no jutsu. Except this time, the seal and the incantation are different."  
  
  
  
" I will show you. Look. Summon your chakra and feel it gather around you. Follow the flow and then form the seal."  
  
  
  
" All right. What should I do next?"  
  
  
  
" Then you say 'Henge'."  
  
  
  
" Who should I transform into?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm... You can transform into anyone or anything you feel like."   
  
  
  
The girl screwed her eyes in concentration, focussing before uttering," Henge!"   
  
  
  
Immediately, there was a burst of smoke and at her spot, a boy appeared. He had the same sandy hair and cheeky blue eyes, garbed in a bright orange jumper. Yet something unusual was his face. There were several whiskers-like marks etched on both sides of his cheeks.  
  
  
  
/The use of the Kyubi's chakra must have resulted the marks. /  
  
  
  
" Is it good? Ojii-san?"   
  
  
  
The boy hopped about enthusiastically, exhibiting a broad smile.   
  
  
  
" Good," He said approvingly.   
  
  
  
/Her chakra control is exceptional good. /  
  
  
  
/Her improvement is so fast that it is amazing. /  
  
  
  
He tried to feel if there was any instability of the chakra. To his surprise, there was none and her normal volatile chakra was more stable than usual. The man watched the boy thoughtfully, surveying his new appearance when an idea hit him. Uncertainly, he asked, " Do you want to stay this way?"  
  
  
  
" Huh?"  
  
  
  
The boy gasped.   
  
  
  
" Why?"  
  
  
  
" It will help you grow stronger."  
  
  
  
" Stronger?"  
  
  
  
He stared at the ground for a while, then a mischievous grin appeared on his face as he nodded.   
  
  
  
" I prefer it this way too."  
  
  
  
/It doesn't matter if I'm a boy or a girl. /  
  
  
  
/I just need to be stronger. /  
  
  
  
" Then let me teach you how to perform the Seigyo fuuin."  
  
  
  
" The Seigyo fuuin is a form of suppression seal that allows a person to maintain his transformation under long period of time. The person will remain the form unless the seal is released. Hikari! Listen up!"  
  
  
  
The old man raved at the girl who was seated on the ground, almost dozing off. She shifted her position and looked up at him, her expression dull and eyelids drooping.  
  
  
  
" As I was saying, the person will remain in his disguised form until the seal is released. For you, when you activate the seal, you will resume a boy appearance and regain your original appearance until you release it. This is a forbidden seal that few... Hikari!"   
  
  
  
The old man sighed yet again as he shook the girl awake.   
  
  
  
It took Hikari a few more weeks to finally master the Seigyo fuuin.  
  
  
  
" Ojii-san, I did it! Watch!"  
  
  
  
The girl poised herself as she concentrated.  
  
  
  
" Kyasuto fuuin! " Hikari instantly transformed into a boy. After a pause, she gathered more chakra and called out, " Fuuin Kaihou! "   
  
  
  
She regained her original appearance and beamed triumphantly. However, the old man only looked at her sadly.  
  
  
  
/It's time to let go. /  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had been dreading this moment for a long time. The faces of the villagers stared intently at him, probing his face for an answer they wanted to know. All were demanding him to give an answer as similar thoughts ran through their heads.  
  
  
  
/The demon fox. We must hunt it down. /  
  
  
  
/It must pay for what it did. /  
  
  
  
" Hokage-sama. It's time you tell us who is the vessel? It has been five years. "  
  
  
  
He sighed and drew his breath in a long hiss. As the time lengthened, a hum of discontent rose from the crowd. He cleared his throat and at once there was complete silence.   
  
  
  
"First, I forbid you to hurt the child or to discuss this with anyone or your children. Anyone who break this rule, I'll punish severely."  
  
  
  
He steadied himself and finally he made his decision.  
  
  
  
/Hikari /  
  
  
  
He felt a burden lifted off from his heart. For the five years, he had been tormented by this very day. With the future prospects unclear, what he was doing, was it right? Should he have sent her away in the first place? But now, since he had decided, he could feel his tense shoulders relax. He knew the little girl he strove to protect wouldn't blame him.   
  
  
  
Drawing one deep breath, he declared determinedly, "The Kyubi was sealed in a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl swing herself slightly, munching a bun at the same time. She closed her eyes, savoring the food. A bark caused her to reopen her eyes to see a puppy with white fur looking longingly at her food. Smiling, she offered some to the puppy, which took it eagerly from her hand.   
  
  
  
"Why is your owner? Did you get lost?"   
  
  
  
She asked, running her fingers through the puppy's fur, the puppy whined as if in reply, wagging its tail.  
  
  
  
"You are so cute."   
  
  
  
She laughed as she looked at the puppy chasing after its tail. Stretching out, she placed the dog on her lap and started swinging. Both were enjoying each other's companion. The dog closed its eyes in content as Hikari scratched it gently, occasionally patting its head.   
  
  
  
The whole time, a boy who had two red stripes painted on his face was standing in the road, looking around frantically. He put his fingers into his mouth and gave a sharp two-note whistle. Then he yelled, "Akamaru? Akamaru?"  
  
  
  
The puppy barked excitedly in reply.   
  
  
  
"Is that your owner looking for you?"   
  
  
  
She let the dog off her lap.  
  
  
  
"I got to go." She said sadly.   
  
  
  
The puppy 's tail drooped as though it was sad too.   
  
  
  
"Well Akamaru, don't tell your master you've meet me, just keep quiet. Promise?"   
  
  
  
The dog wagged its tail in agreement.   
  
  
  
" Hope to see you again, Akamaru."   
  
  
  
She winked and soon disappeared.  
  
  
  
" Akamaru! Where are you?"   
  
  
  
The dog barked loudly.  
  
  
  
" So there you are. Where have you been running too?"   
  
  
  
" Met someone?"   
  
  
  
The dog shook its head. Yet, Kiba remained unconvinced.  
  
  
  
" Let's go home."   
  
  
  
He glanced around suspiciously, watching at the moving swing. Then he turned to leave, with the dog following at his feet.  
  
  
  
As they went out of sight, the girl leaped down from a nearby tree gracefully.   
  
  
  
Muttering slowly and speaking to herself, " It's my last day."  
  
  
  
" Tomorrow, I need to start a new life."  
  
  
  
" A new life."   
  
  
  
She emphasized again.  
  
  
  
" As Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
  
  
With that she turned and left as the last of leaves fell from the trees.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hikari! You're back. Where did you go?"  
  
  
  
" We've prepared lots of food for your birthday," Said another servant.   
  
  
  
It was her last night in the Sarutobi household. They had held a feast for her birthday as well as for her departure. The servants were told that Hikari would be returning to her parents' side the next day.  
  
  
  
She traced the wall and gazed at it lovingly, knowing it very well this maybe the last time she'll be back here. Then there was a knock on the door as someone entered.   
  
  
  
" Oba-san..."  
  
  
  
" I came to say goodnight."  
  
  
  
She tucked the girl into her bed, covering her gently with blanket while she ruffled the soft hair and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
  
  
" Oba-san, sing me a song."  
  
  
  
" All right, close your eyes."  
  
  
  
Hikari complied. Kasumi stroked the girl and started to sing.  
  
  
  
"Yuki ga furu  
  
Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao  
  
Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa  
  
Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru  
  
  
  
(The snow falling down.  
  
While I sing a quiet lullaby, I catch a fleeting glimpse of your profile.  
  
I'm trapped in a small room, I love you while my spirit calls out to you. )  
  
  
  
Kotoba mo iranakute  
  
Omoide ga yawaraide  
  
Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo  
  
Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake  
  
Anata no sobani iru"  
  
  
  
(Words are needless, lost memories softened peacefully, but how strange...  
  
First there in that close place where I only just slept.  
  
Close beside you. )  
  
  
  
Soon, the child's head lobbed to a side as she fell into a restful slumber. Wiping off her tears, she kissed the child's forehead and slowly exited the room. And at five years old, Hikari was no more while Uzumaki Naruto was just about to start his life.  
  
  
  
"Yuki ga furu  
  
Shizukana Lullaby   
  
Sotto yoru wo uzumete  
  
Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino  
  
Dakara zutto utatteite  
  
Yoakega kurumade  
  
Zutto kono mama"  
  
  
  
(The snow falling down.  
  
A soft lullaby.  
  
In the gentle night I bury my face in my hands.  
  
I don't want to know sorrowful experience, therefore let the singing stay as it is,  
  
As it is until this dawn. )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some Jap words:  
  
Seigyo fuuin - Suppression Seal   
  
Kyasuto fuuin - to cast seal   
  
Fuuin Kaihou- release  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah!! I finally finished this chapter.. Never write so much before. I'm dead tired now. After a cliché 2nd chapter, hopefully, this is better. This is actually my first fic and I'm so glad that I got so many reviews, really grateful. But I'm not complaining. So anyone who like or enjoy my fic, please just write a review. Chapter four is not going to come out so soon since my brain is drained but.. if there are a lot of reviews, inspiration may come.. So you know what to do. Any questions or suggestions, feel free to put it forward.   
  
And yesh, I tried to reply to all who had reviewed. So check out for your names below. Thanks you so much!! Now to your reviews.  
  
  
  
[SJ] You're my first reviewer!!! *clap-clap* Well thanks for reviewing 2nd chap too..   
  
[airfire0] Actually I'm not too worry about wat's the popular vote. But it's pretty interesting to know whose fave pairing is. As for Gaara, I want to write more about him. There's too little of him in the manga. So is it for Temari and Kankuro. So look out for them.  
  
[nOrIko~] Looks like there's more reviews now... Hehee...And yesh I'll be continuing until nobody appreciate it anymore.  
  
[Bishiehuggler] I'll definitely take note of your crazy notion... Hmm.. Naruto is so clueless so it's pretty good someone likes him first. And about tons of four years old out there... *sweatdrop* Well Konoha is so peaceful that parents allow their kids to roam around.   
  
[justafan] I wouldn't say my idea is original. There's plenty of stories around which involves Naruto as a girl. I won't lose my motivation as long as you guys keep on reviewing. *hint*   
  
[Lady Adako] True they have suffer lots... And have marks. Gaara is pretty similar too. Sasuke too... All of them have marks in their hearts that are un-removable. Hikari will have a different last name from Naruto, but wat's her last name, I haven thought of it yet but that I'll touch on it in future chaps.  
  
[Ranaya] I got your message... Thanks for reviewing. =\  
  
[Ocelot] Thanks. It may not be that great. Hopefully it's passable.   
  
[Firaga] Another pro-Neji. There's definitely a major part for him in the story. He's not going to stay low in this fic.  
  
[FireGoddess] Well your request is considered. I may act on it. Or may not. =Þ  
  
[Birman no Miko] Yesh... Neji with Hikari, right? I got that down.   
  
[Mademoiselle Mimosa] Are you French? Thanks for your review... And yesh I know. It's Hikari with Neji. Seems like its gonna be glued into my head.  
  
[Ayako] Nope. I wasn't the one who said that. Ino does rox. Go Ino!! Shika too. Shikaino is a great pairing. I'm blabbering again.  
  
[Canelle] Yesh, Hikari is nice and kind. The typical characteristic of female lead. I have to change that cliché. So make her a bit mean and tough.   
  
[Yoru Hana] Indeed it's a goody pairing though ffnet is flooded with lots of Sasuke related story but I'll consider it too.  
  
[Dan Inverse] Yep. I got to agree with you that there's too much narusasu pairing but its really the most probable one. Not to worry though, my direction of the fic is not going to be around pairings. Or maybe it'll. Things just change. So I won't say too much. :|   
  
[Xoni Newcomer] Well, they don't actually know Hikari is the vessel of Kyubi so they wouldn't treat her too badly. Hikari doesn't have the whiskers-like marking on her face, it'll be really ugly. And about Rock Lee, that's a new one. I'll think about it.  
  
[HZLow] I'll continue... So are you happy? =p   
  
[] I believe you. So did you write in Ayako's review? Great minds think alike, rite? Hehee... So Itachi and Sasuke appear in this chap, good?  
  
[SpiritGoddess] NaruSaku?? But Naruto/Hikari is a girl now, wouldn't that make a girl-girl pairing?? But I might add it in for messier relationship...Don't be jealous, I'm just lucky. Hope this lucky streak won't end too soon.   
  
[Love From Vikky] Thanks... I check out your fic. It's mostly Sakura-centred fics, so you must have like Sakura a lot, don't you. Sakura and female nins don't get a lot of space in Naruto so write more... There's just too many male ninjas around.. Girls rules...  
  
[:D] Nothing to say other than a big thanks! =]  
  
[kkoganei] Yup I did introduce other characters... More indepth write-ups on other characters. There will probably be future chapters that will centered around them rather than foscussing on Hikari/Naruto all the time.   
  
[Kleptomaniac Can Opener] Wow.. Long nick.. So that is Kiba and Sasuke for you. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
[w] Well, Tsuki, Kasumi and the third Hokage know Hikari is a girl from the start. Hikari was just in a isolated park, eating her lunch when Choji just passed her or came especially after sniffing the aroma. Looks like I explain why Hikari becomes Naruto. And I'll try to update once in a week or two unless I'm real busy.  
  
[erronax] Thanks for following the story... ;0]  
  
[aHnEi] Keep on supporting me and review, please!!   
  
[xiu] Thanks girl, your reviews really perk me up.  
  
[xk1dx] I'll try to write faster... But sometimes I maybe too busy to write so you got to wait a while.  
  
[yurimi-neko] Oh-no... Your couch is gonna spoil if you continue jumping. Here's a trampoline... Can jump higher!  
  
[Nebula] I'm writing more. So hope you have enjoyed it.  
  
[laura] I have thought about that. Sasuke is really cute and too delicate looking, isn't it? No wonder all girls fall in love with him.   
  
[Anime Lass] Yep, it's gonna be present time next chap so look forward to it. ^o^  
  
[Kechia] Glad you like my story. But what type of story you don't like? OC ones? Just curious... *-*  
  
[b4d^aNg3l] Hmm... Thanks.. I'm really flattered by all the praises...   
  
[Keiriku Jisatsusha Abunai] Yoz.. Thanks so much for your reviews and adding me into your faves... By the way what Choji was saying is 'Gang and bullies'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Till next time..   
  
Ja ne~  
  
  
  
S-Chan 


	4. The Beaten Path of Hokages

**Disclaimer  **

Naruto and co. doesn't belong to me.

Chapter four

--------

**S e c r e t s**

The Beaten Path of Hokages

          He woke up with a start, his back immobilised in a ramrod-like position with chest heaving up and down and breaths coming out in rugged pants and wheezes. Entangled in the disarray of blanket were his limbs that were shaking uncontrollably. Blood-shot eyes staring out from grey, weary sockets were wild and their usual shine gone.

          "What's the matter?" Kasumi asked, patting his arm and scrutinising his face for signs of unwell in the dimness. Something was not right and his face confirmed it.

          Lately, he seemed out of sorts, always discussing with high-level jounins and meeting strangers behind closed doors. A seemingly interminable air of urgency draped over Konoha despite the fact that the Chuunin exam was in the midst of progress. Some huge clout was going to change Konoha and that power was definitely not going to be a benign force.

          Holding Kasumi's hand, he shook his shaggy head and tried to smile but his face showed more pain than joy. She was not fazed in the least. His lips had always been tight. Sighing, she moved towards the window to pull open the heavy curtains, letting the weak morning sunlight fall on the ashen man in the bed.

          They were married for fifty years. She knew everything about him, his habit of smoking his pipe after waking up, his every snort and nod, his heartily chortle with Konohamaru in a hide-and-seek game, his rare gentle side when he covered her with a blanket during her nap, the way his eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed when in deep thoughts. Ironically, she never succeeded in reading his mind.

          "Breakfast is already prepared, get dressed and come down to eat." She said curtly.

          He merely nodded without even looking up. She clenched her teeth and marched to the door. Then, her shoulders fell as she stopped in her tracks. He looked sickly. Perhaps she should force him to say something this time, maybe after all these while, he would finally relent. She turned to say something but her words were caught in her throat which went dry with horror. A grave and indecipherable look crossed his face, sending shudders down her spine. She saw the very same expression on his face only once and that one time she saw it was fourteen years ago – the very night he prepared to fight the Kyubi to death. Without another word, hand clasped over mouth, she bolted out of the room.

-----

          Sarutobi the Sandaime tossed the blanket away and hauled himself out of the bed with great effort.  Rising shakily to his feet with a deep groan, every step he took unleashed jolts of pain racking every nerve and flesh of his body. He was tired to the core of his bones and it cost every ounce of his strength to balance and move.

          A burning sensation directed his gaze downwards to his chest where he saw dark red fluid seeping from a gaping wound. Touching the wound, he watched the blood slid off his fingers and spattered on the floor. He gasped. He… injured? But when? How? He looked at his fingers again. The blood had disappeared as well as the stain on the floor. The gaping wound was gone too. He clutched his head and shook hard. He must have imagined all of it – the blood and the constant presence of a pair of slit-like eyes assaulting him. The horror of the morning's dream had made the shadows around him deeper and darker.

          Outside his window, the clamour of the morning began in the streets and aroma of freshly baked bread in the adjacent bakery rose. He squinted up at a weak strand of sunlight muscling its way through the grainy air, just enough of a glimmer to warm his balding head.

          As he settled in his wooden armchair, he picked up his pipe and lighted it, then started puffing away. His eyes came to a rest on a sordid vase on his desk which used to be snowy white a long time ago. Intricately carved from white jade and engraved with dragons, the exquisite piece had since fallen into a sorry state and a shade from its old glory. It had been a birthday present from Yondaime and his bride on his fifty-fifth birthday. He shifted his gaze upwards to the wilting daisy in the vase and ran his fingers along the stalk, feeling its unevenness. The faint scent of the daisy lingered in the air and that same scent persisted since Hikari gave it to him during their last training a few days back. She was improving fast as Naruto but he was worried. She was so comfortable being Naruto that she had forgotten her real identity as Hikari and bit by bit stamping out her existence. Every time, she only obliged to release the seal grudgingly at their secret training place after much of his insistence. Even then, she cringed whenever he called the name Hikari. There was much to do and to change yet he was running out of time akin to the wilting daisy whose petals dropped day by day. Each day, his nightmares grew vivider in details and colour while the foreboding of death intensified with the crowing of the rooster at dawn.  He took a deep, shuddering breath and pressed his hands together. Decidedly rejuvenated, he grabbed a brush and started to write.

_Tsunade__,_

_It has been a long time. Almost ten years have passed since we last met and many things have changed. Now that you've hear from me, I fear that my end is near. A decade ago, you promised to do three things for me in exchange for the knowledge of Amaya's jutsu. The first promise which I asked you to assassinate Gyokusho has been delivered. Now I asked from you the last two favours you promised. The first one is that you come back to Konoha and be the fifth Hokage. It might be unpleasant but please return and succeed me. You wouldn't reject an old man's last wishes, would you? Even if you detest the position, at least stay long enough to choose one that is worthy and honourable to replace you. The second task is no trouble to you. You know where Rie's treasure is and holds the key to it. I ask for nothing more except that you take good care of it. It's of no value to you and me but to someone else, it may be precious. Should you find a person like that, pass it on. Orochimaru, Jiraya and you have taken on different paths which brought you three further and further apart. Yet someday, fate will probably bring you three together again and a battle is inevitable. Remember revenge gains you nothing. Forget about who killed your loved ones. To forgive empowers you much more than Amaya's jutsu. Heed my advice, Tsunade. Farewell._

_Sarutobi__ Sensei_

          He reached down and opened the drawer to remove a wooden black box. Sweeping the thick layer of dust, he lifted the lid and placed the envelope above a thin pile of parchments and creased sheets, most of it discoloured by age. The click of the box's closure gave him a sense of resolution and a new bout of courage. He was an old man. Death was no fear in his eyes. This time, his fate won't change no matter how hard he fought. He was destined not to see the sunrise tomorrow. Even if the impending battle spelled his doom, he would not be deterred from walking the well-trodden path taken by his predecessors as well as in the future by his successors. For Konoha, all Hokages had chosen the same route. They had put the lives of people of Konoha above themselves, choosing to sacrifice their happiness, families, desires and even their lives. For this single ideal, he was prepared to go against all odds to ensue Konoha's existence. With renewed strength, he stood up from his chair, grim and ready for anything coming in his way. For he was the Hokage of Konoha.

To be continued

--------

I have replaced the previous chapter four with this and I guess it's pretty boring since no action and stuff, no main characters appearing but this is the last appearance of the third in the story so the whole chapter for him. I know this chapter is short. The next one is going to be post up soon.. For real.. For readers who are still around and waiting this for so long, sorry for the many, many months wait, really apologetic… I appreciate and thank you for your support !! =)

--------

Dan Inverse – I didn't really watch Noir, just thot that the lyrics fit. Well, I fast-forwarded the story cos if I wrote from the start, it's going to take ages before I reach where I intend the plot to start.

Haruka – Well, I have to disappoint you.. I haven't put Hikari with anyone yet, she might be with Neji or Sasuke or Yuki who I'm going to intro next or any guys I can think of.

Maria – hmm.. They'll not know it till many chapters to come. A couple of them might discover first, especially those closest to Naruto.

Silvermist91 – I'm afraid Akamaru got me!! So that's why this chapter is out.. So keep Akamaru away or at least a safe distance =p

Dadaiiro – Hikari is not going to appear in the village at all cos she'll probably be questioned if seen since strangers are not allowed in the village without permission. She only appeared in front of the Hokage, Kasumi and Tsuki cos they preferred her over Naruto.

SSJ4 Sailor Menz – There is definitely going to be more. But it's a matter of time.

Kurokioku – Hikari will appear next chap but Naruto won't turn into Hikari for a long time../

Asahara – haha.. cool down !! herbal tea for you.. a chap for you so don't be angry. I do care very much about this fiction, just too busy and a tad too lazy to write. But I'll speed up now, so there won't be another 5 months wait. Gomen !!

KizuPL – I know.. I'm supposed to update quickly but . . . hehee I'll try hard to post up as soon as possible but I don't want my story to be trashy. So give me time to work it out..

:D – Arrigatou gozaimasu !! For all your encouragements …

cevgar – I'm not getting cocky or wat by reviews.. I like reviews but I like to write and work out my ideas too.. But it's kinda of hard and limited by my language capability. Anyway, I did rewrite the chap since it's a bit hard to carry on from there. Thanks for your help previously and if you don't hang around, I understand.

Puppet in the corner – Kiiro disappeared with the replacement of the chapter but I'll give Kiiro some cameo.. Cos I really like Naruto havin a pet.

To others who have reviewed, thanks a lot, I've read and cherished everything said..

Ja..

S-Chan


	5. Vanishing Bars

**Disclaimer**

Naruto and co. doesn't belong to me.

Chapter five

.

--------

.

**S e c r e t s**

Vanishing Bars

Naruto glared at Gaara, staring into a face which was revealing nothing but contempt and evil at an intensity that made him tremble uncontrollably. Was that the only expression the sand guy was capable of? Was the demon residing deep in him showing the same evil face? Naruto could not help but wonder as he eyed the boy. Even though he was now standing on top of Gamabunta, the king of toads, he was not confident. Could he manage to subdue him without himself getting killed first? Quickly, his attention shifted from Gaara to Sasuke with dark, creepy marks covering his face and arms and then to the unconscious Sakura who was captured by Gaara, held immobilised by a massive cement of sand that was tightening and slowly suffocating her. Eyes once again on Gaara, he gritted his teeth and then eyes snapped shut as he tightened his fist, trying to extract more power from deep within. His team mates were all he had, he would not let anything happen to them, and so he needed more power, more power to protect them. His whole body shook in effort as he summoned every ouce of chakra in him, feeling hotter and hotter as raw chakra started to course through his inner coils again. Out of a sudden, Sakura screamed as the sand around her closed in. Instantly, Naruto lost his concentration as his head shook up in Sakura's direction, his heart beating fast as he panicked. The chakra that was running through him in surges abruptly went out of control as the tumultuous flow that seemed to take on a life of its own continued to gush out from its source continuously. A weird sensation came over him as a searing pain cut through his stomach and skin burning terribly. He arched forward as giddiness hit him, gripping his stomach as an immense amount of chakra, a quantity thousand times more than his training or his battle with Neji swarmed around him. The swirling mass of red core power pulsated and swirling rapidly as his body jolted with energy. Despite the pain, Naruto was quivering with excitement, a reaction that was strangely foreign as he lurched in fast speed towards Gaara.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, at that very moment in time, at the highest level of the Chuunin exam arena, the heat of the battle between Sandaime and his disciple was escalating. Every clash and collide drew blood and sucked the vitality out of him as the third desperately fight out with Orochimaru and his helpers – the resurrected former Hokages. Sealing his fate with a Fuuin Jutsu Shiki Fuujin, he summoned the God of Death in exchange with the sacrifice of his soul. The resilient old man showed his last defiance, yielding the God of Death as the ultimate weapon, sealed the souls of his predecessors. But age and strength was still against him as his waning energy would not allow him to seal Orochimaru. With only his arms crippled, Orochimaru laughed as the third Hokage gasped painfully and started staggering. His soul would soon be engulfed by the God of Death and be eternally intertwined with the other trapped souls, cursed to never rest in peace, cursed to be battling with other souls constantly and cursed to be consumed by hatred forever. Sandaime coughed as blood spurted from his countless wounds. His many tasks were not completed, many feuds were not settled, but they could only be left to the next generation of Konoha to be finished. A smile appeared on his weather-beaten face, revealing the laughing wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. Slowly, his eyeballs rolled back, eyelids shut, the last sign of life slipped away as his body fell backwards, a true Hokage to the end.

.

-----

.

Blinking again for the third time, Naruto swung his hands in front of his face. Except for the feel of warm draught on his cheeks generated by his sweeping motion, he could see nothing but a blanket of darkness. It was a pitch dark and he had no idea where he was.

"Hey, anyone there?" he hollered repeatedly, only to be replied by his own echoes each time.

He was all alone in this cavernous, dismal place which had sounds of dripping water echoing through what seemed endless, winding spaces. Naruto floundered to his feet and fumbled for structures to guide him. After around ten steps, his fingers came into contact with a smooth cold surface. Tracing along the length of the wall, he walked for quite a distance before the wall led him into a cavern illuminated weakly by eerie, reddish glow. The stale air hung above him so thick and heavy that he coughed for a few times as he found it increasingly hard to breathe. Cussing under his breath, he wondered how he got here. He was fighting with Gaara and both of them were sprawling on the ground when Sasuke came. He said something, yes, he remembered now, he said that Sakura was safe and then he felt his eyelids slide down. He must have fallen asleep after that. Damn Sasuke, he had brought him to this bloody place!

Suddenly, he spotted two spots of bright light in the far end ahead. Light! It must be the exit! With great anticipation, he rushed towards the exit. As he came nearer, he halted his steps. He could see clearly now and it's a bit too clear, for the two spots were no light but a pair of eyes, red-rimmed, smouldering with hatred and ever intimidating. Recognition dawned on him as he stiffened. Those eyes! It's Kyuubi's eyes!! He moved away but those eyes came closer. Naruto froze. He could feel prickles of sweat on every part of his skin. His eyes darted around, searching frantically for the bars that kept the Kyuubi at bay. Where are those bars?

"Don't come near me!" he shouted, his voice already husky and trembling a little.

Paying no heed to his words, the Kyuubi advanced forward. Very soon, the snout of the fox was almost brushing his nose. Naruto gulped as he took in the massive form of the Kyuubi, along with its infamous nine tails thrashing viciously behind.

"Silly boy, there are no bars to separate you from me now."

It was a voice that made Naruto think of a nasty child being cruel to an animal. A nasty grin broke out on its face as its bloodthirsty eyes gleamed with excitement from the sheer thrill of being that close to fresh warm human blood. Imprisoned for fourteen years, it was at last free from the detesting seal. Naruto scowled, he wanted to hit that beast but his limbs seemed lead heavy, simply refusing to yield to his will. How can he be so useless at this crucial moment? He wanted to hit himself. Out of the blue, the memory of Zabuza's attack shoved itself into his head. He was rooted to the ground then like now, unable to move, unable to fight, letting Sasuke called him a scaredy cat but he also recalled the blade of the kunai slicing through his palm and swearing that he would never need someone to rescue him again. He was no coward. He can fight back! A reassuring feeling of courage swelled inside him as he raised his hands and his fingers made a seal.

"Trying to use Kage bunshin? Foolish. It's of no use here in my territory. Nothing can conquer me here!"

The Kyuubi laughed. It was a low gurgle, a strange sound like somebody controlling a malicious laughter and then unexpectedly it fell into silence, blazing eyes locked onto Naruto's. His blood ran cold as he felt his newfound courage withering away.

"I've enough of you, brat! With your skill, you can't hold me here! Now that the seal is broken, I no longer need to stay here!"

Naruto was stumped speechless as he shook his head in disbelief.

"The seal is broken?" he sputtered finally.

Ignoring the boy's remark, it sneered, every word seething with spite and fury, "You're just a useless stupid human. I don't need you as my vessel. I don't need your filthy body anymore! I'll squash your life away like a little ant. Well deserved for a pathetic idiot you are. Die! You will die, along with the other filthy humans out there. Wait till I lay my hands on them. All of you must perish!"

Naruto was quivering with anger as wave of futile rage swept over him. He will show the Kyuubi that he was not useless! Charging towards the demon, he took a swing at it but it was faster, it leaped back and caught him on the chin with a blow that knocked him over. Naruto was up on his feet in an instant. Wiping his blood from his mouth, he bolted forward. Before he had a chance to come near the demon, the Kyuubi's tail seized him from behind and flung him to the far end of the wall. He fell off with a thud and lay sprawling on the cold, hard concrete, wind knocked out of him but once again, Naruto stood up, knees wobbling from the impact. Steadying himself against the wall, he gasped for breath as blood trickled down his head and arms, excruciating pain tearing his body apart.

"I'll quit playing games with you. Now for the real action!"

With a speed of light, its claws stole across Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge but was no match for its quickness as it ripped off his sleeve along with some flesh. Naruto winced in pain. With no time lost, he backed away, turned and ran, away from the Kyuubi chasing relentlessly behind. He ran for a long time, his heart beating wildly, feet pounding the concrete and breathing became more laboured. Blood surged from his wound profusely and he was becoming weaker by the minute. Gritting his teeth, he pressed on, wishing his energy and stamina were in tip-top condition which was far from reality as his previous battle with Gaara had sapped his reserves severely. It was getting harder to keep running with his vision growing blurrier. The Kyuubi was close at his heels as its footsteps rang loudly in his ears. His eyes were so blurry that he could not see that he was running towards a wall and rammed into it. A dead end! He was trapped. Even Kami-sama was not helping! He kicked the wall in frustration and crumpled to the ground, watching helplessly as the Kyuubi stepped closer and closer.

"You'll never escape here!"

With red eyes still fixed on him, it swiftly lunged forward and its tails twitched as one of them reached for his throat and snaked around his neck, lifting him off from the ground.

"Kyuubi! If I die, you perish with me! Let go!" he spat, wriggling hard and then sank his teeth deeply into the tail.

The Kyuubi's sour lips twisted in scorn as its grip around Naruto loosened.

"Listen stupid boy, you think I'll die with you? Naive! My chakra is million times more than yours! I won't be threatened by you sly humans!"

Its tail then tightened its grip around its prey. Tears stung his eyes as he choked for air. His chest was near to bursting for the need of oxygen in it. Naruto felt heat rising in his face as images of Kasumi, Tsuki, the Hokage, Iruka and his team flashed across at the back of his mind. Their faces gradually ebbed away by a ball of fire, devouring his brain as an odd ringing sound resounded and seemingly yelling out his name. He was fighting a losing battle as darkness slowly invaded his whole being. However, the voice refused to stop, disembodied and remote, it clung to Naruto persistently, infiltrating into his consciousness as a part of him stirred and came to life.

.

-----

.

"Naruto! Wake up!"

Sasuke yelled into his ears and grabbing him by his shirt, he shook him violently many times and slapped his face but Naruto was unresponsive, his eyes remained shut tightly and body writhing on the bed in agony.

"Get up, idiot!"

"Hey, stop sleeping!!"

"Wake up!"

Like hundreds of flashbulbs firing at once, a blinding flash of light penetrated Naruto's eyes as his eyelids snapped wide open, revealing blank eyes that stared straight into Sasuke's, their faces only inches apart. Alarmed, Sasuke dropped his hold on the shirt and shoved the boy away as he drew back from the bed.

Distractedly, Naruto touched his neck which was throbbing with dull pain as a wave of nausea hit him. It was real. The Kyubi… He shivered a little at the prospect of his neck being crushed by the Kyubi's tail. Lifting his shirt, he looked at his abdomen for markings of the spiral seal. Then he hit his head for his stupidity. The seal is not visible unless he used his chakra. What should he do? Is the seal really broken? The Kyubi will kill him! Maybe Ojjisan can help. He will know what to do. Naruto smiled as he calmed himself down. That's right, Ojiisan will set everything right. Nothing will happen to him.

For the first time since he woke up minutes ago, his attention shifted to his surroundings. With eyes screwed up in the bright sunlight streaming from the open window, he took in the dreadful white paint and bleak décor as his nose wrinkled in distaste by the strong antiseptic smell that assaulted his senses. Annoyance rose in him as he spotted the figure by the window and frowned hard at him. Sasuke was leaning against the wall and arms crossed with a look of irritation and impatience marked on his paler than usual face. Before Naruto could raise any protest, Sasuke stopped him. With questioning eyes still riveted on Naruto, he said hoarsely, "Sakura is already up. Get change, we need to go to Hokage's funeral." He finished abruptly, averting his eyes as he turned to walk out.

To be continued

.

--------

.

Yep, a chapter done.. I'll try to post up one chap every month if I can.. Some readers might find it confusing as the story jumped forward too quickly. I'm sorry about last chap too, putting in too much stuff at once. Right now, it's after the battle with Gaara and then the encounter with Kyubi during his stay in the hospital where he slept for a few nights straight. And everything is following the anime's storyline closely until of course this chap onwards. Hopefully all confusions are cleared but if there is any, do tell me and I'll definitely explain. Review if you can.. Thanks…

.

--------

.

Ja mata..

S-chan


End file.
